


Letter from Sam

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, little brother, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s really hurting and I don’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Sam

Hey man. I know you usually only get letters from Cas, but he’s only you telling you parts of what’s going on. I’m worried about him. He was doing great until he met that David guy. And now he seems more distant from everyone. Anytime I call to talk to him it’s always, “Can’t talk I’m going running.” “Sorry I have lesson plans to finish up.” Or some other excuse. I visited him yesterday and he’s thinner. I think everything is getting to him. I know there’s not much you can do. But you call me nearly every week.. maybe start calling him more often? I won’t mind. I mean you’ll be back in.. 295 days? According to Cas’ countdown. He’s really hurting and I don’t know what to do. He’s just as much as my friend as he is yours. But I can’t get through to him like you can.

Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to you later.

-Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A letter from Sam to Dean. I felt like there needed to be a different point of view that wasn't just Dean or Cas'.


End file.
